people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte, North Carolina, USA
Charlotte is the largest city in North Carolina and the 17th largest city in the United States. It was founded in 1755 and is today known for being a city of northern sophistication and southern charm, with lush green parks and beautiful downtown and suburban areas. People Born in Charlotte Chyler Leigh Charlotte Skyline night.jpg CLTDTN_exterior.ashx.jpeg Charlotte_NC_Skyline.33685659.jpg 745px-WellsFargoCharlotte.jpg ar124881655348932.jpg Cavalry Church.jpg Charlotte-NC.jpg NC Charlotte Downtown - 201.JPG Charlotte in People's Lives Adrien Grenier: I traveled here to attend the 2012 Democratic National Convention, in support of Barack Obama. Brooklyn Decker: My family moved here around 2001 from Middletown, Ohio. We lived comfortably in the suburbs of the city, in the Matthews area. I attended high school here, and suffered with eating disorders. My father eventually set up an intervention to encourage me to just be myself - a motto that I has stuck with me ever since. I was discovered as a model in a shopping mall in this city at the age of 16, in 2003. In that same year, I was chosen as the face of a popular local prom dress designer and won the Model of the Year Award at the Connections Model & Talent Competition. From there, I began to land bigger jobs with clients like Teen Vogue, Gap, and Cosmopolitan. I decided to move to New York in 2005 to pursue my modeling career - the smartest choice I ever made. Hanna Merjos: I traveled here in 2015. Isabel Lucas: I traveled here in 2014 to film the movie Careful What You Wish For. Liam Neeson: I traveled here in 1993 to film scenes of the movie Nell. We filmed at a Days Inn on Tyron Street, which has since beeen demolished. Mirjana Puhar: My family and I moved here in 2004, when I was 9 years old. I think of this city as being the one where I grew up, and always referred to it as my hometown. I was a wild kid, skipping class, going to parties and drinking from the age of 12, and got into frequent fights. At the age of 16, I dropped out of high school, to my parent's fury. I pursued modeling, working with a few seedy establishments in this city, and participated in Charlotte Fashion Week, which I loved. At the age of 18, I realized the importance of education, and got my GED. A month later, I found out that I had been cast on a reality TV show, America's Next Top Model. I was ecstatic, as I greatly wanted to pursue modeling and dreamed of becoming a Victoria's Secret angel one day. I hired a stylist and went shopping at Neiman Marcus, and also borrowed a vintage dress from a fashionable local bakery owner. I flew to Los Angeles and in the end placed eighth on the show before being sent home. I returned to this city, still determined to pursue modeling. In early 2015, I decided to move into my boyfriend Jonathan's house at the age of 19. Only about a month later, neighbors heard multiple gunshots go off in our apartment. When the police arrived on the scene, they found that my boyfriend, my other roommate, and myself had been shot to death. It was later discovered that an acquaintance of ours named Emmanuel had been the killer. I had been murdered at the age of 19. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America